


Inside My Mind

by ThunderfrostRPQueen



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Denial, F/M, Insane Asylum Setting, Protective Erik, Reunions, attempted escape?, character with questionable sanity, older asylum methods mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderfrostRPQueen/pseuds/ThunderfrostRPQueen
Summary: This is a short little drabble with our Chrissie if she lost her marbles after PONR. Who wouldn't right? Will our favorite phantom come in and save the day?





	Inside My Mind

Christine fumbled out of the peace of sleep, to find the brightness of sunshine behind her eyelids. For a moment she wondered what had woken her from her wonderfully dreamless sleep.

" ** _Christine…"_** The angelic voice called once more.

_Oh no._

The young woman grumbled into her pillow irritably. Just another illusion, she assured herself.

The young brunette knew she was losing her mind. There was nothing to be done about it. That was why she was here in this wretched white place. The doctors all told her that she was crazy, and she had decided quite awhile ago just to enjoy the fantasies as they came. However, this time she was tired and wanted to sleep.

She made a "huff" sound as she tried to get comfortable. Christine buried herself under the thin, stiff blankets. All she had to do was ignore it for awhile and it would leave.

They always left…

"Christine, my love, wake up" it persisted gently.

She rolled over, away from the imaginary being, "Now, now, Christine," she murmured to her closed eyelids, "It's just your madness acting up again. It will soon go away…" The assurance helped a little… until it returned.

"Mon ange, I am here" It almost sounded sad now. Somehow, the voice still sounded like pure passion, even when disheartened.

"No" She said as she pressed her eyes tightly shut, "You aren't real. This isn't real. It's never real", she didn’t know why she was arguing with it. It was just a figment…a phantom. "I will get in trouble for talking to you. I don't want to get shocked again" She shuddered. "Now, please just _go away_ " she pleaded quietly.

The scared girl curled deeper into her blankets.

"This time it's real. I promise" it soothed, making her shiver as its tone caressed her like silk.

 _You always say that_ , she thought.

She hated opening her eyes. He was never there and it just hurt to be alone after hearing him. But she had to do it, pretending he was there wasn't healthy.

At least, that's what they said.

"I am real, Christine. My darling angel, please…open your eyes" It sounded like it was frowning now. She was angry with herself for causing it to be upset, even if it wasn’t real.

"I am very tired, monsieur Phantom" she sighed, "If you insist on this charade-"

"Open your eyes, Christine" It cooed once more, as if trying to hypnotize her.

She shook her head in resignation, rolled over, uncovered her head, and forced her eyes open. In front of her was the most regal looking masked man she could have imagined sitting in the chair next to her bed. His eyes were so familiar it hurt. They were like two emeralds lit up by the sun.

She stared for a moment before letting out a squeak. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" She slammed her eyes shut again and shook her head vehemently. Tears came steady down her face. "I can't…I just…"

"Christine! What's wrong? I thought-" He sounded distressed.

"I've gone insane!" She sobbed to her apparition, "I can tell myself you're not there when I only hear you, but…but now I am seeing you! God is punishing me for what I did to you!"

"Shh…shh…You did nothing. Please, Christine, I am here. Open your eyes, my love" She trembled and had to calm herself before slowly opening her eyes. Her hand clutched the blanket so tightly her knuckles turned white. "This is real, Christine. I am here" His face was serious but gentle.

Christine stared a moment longer, as if unable to truly believe it. "A…Ange?" She breathed timidly,  sitting up slowly.

"Yes, Love" He smiled reassuringly. How she had missed that smile. That beautiful, enchanting smile that seemed to draw her in.

"Wh…wh…why-?" Tears welled up in her eyes once more.

"You don't belong here" His voice was firm.

"Yes, I do. I’m mad" She admitted to him, "I hear you…hear _us_ : singing, talking, laughing" Christine downcast her eyes. "It's for the best"

"Where is he?" He asked coldly, eyes sharp.

"He comes almost everyday" She said assuredly, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "He-" She choked, "He has to watch over the baby” Christine retreated under the blanket again, until only the top-half of her head was seen. "They say it's for the best I stay away from him. I could hurt him"

She had begun to believe it as well.

His eyes were steely with anger, "Come, Christine. You don't belong here. I am taking you home." He reached out to grab her hand but she flinched away.

"I-I can't! They will be angry with me!"

He apparently saw the pure terror in her eyes. "We are going to see your son, Christine" His voice soothed.

At the mention of her son, Christine's eyes lit up. "Gustav?" Erik nodded and reached out for her hand.

Right as she was about to accept it, she heard footsteps outside her door and whipped her head around "Oh! They are coming! You must go!" She looked over at him desperately. She had finally gotten him back. If he were hurt, she wouldn’t be able to bear it.

His face was set in a determined sneer "I will not let them harm you again" He quickly stood, poised to strike with his Punjab lasso.

Suddenly, the door flew open and two doctors dressed in white coats came in. They walked straight over to their patient. "Madam, is there a problem?" One asked sounding patronizing. The other man, she knew, was only there in case she started any trouble.

Christine quickly looked to the other side of the bed at Erik, wondering how they missed the imposing masked man, dressed all in black.

But he was gone.

Her eyes widened and she gave a quick glance around the room. But, where had he gone? It was real this time! She had seen him! He had promised!

"I..." Tears welled up in her eyes, "He..."

The first man shook his head "He wasn't here, Madam" He almost sounded sympathetic this time.

Almost.

"Yes he was!" She felt herself finally crack "He is always here! He never leaves!" The doctors' eyes widened as she became hysterical with sadness. One of the doctors grabbed her arm while the other quickly took out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "No! No, please, I..." The doctors managed to get her injected without too much of a fight.

"Madam" she heard as she slipped away "You must stop this foolishness" If he said anything else, Christine didn't hear it. The poor woman was knocked out, thanks to their drug.

The last thing that went through her head before the darkness overcame her: _He is here inside my mind…_

 


End file.
